Slave
A slave is an entity added by Civilization Wars and one of the three family members. Slaves can be aquired by killing villagers with either a staff or an open-hand, or by killing another player's slave in the same fassion. For a family member slaves have a medium base about of health, 20 (or 10 hearts) which is equivalent to that of a player. Slave as a "family member" While slaves are called a "family member" for reference purposes, and in many ways functions just like a family member, they do not increase your families size and women can't have slave children. The maximum amount of slaves is infact limited by your families size. You can have 2/3 as many slaves as the size of your family. So for example, when you start you can have 1 slave. When your family size reaches 3 you can have 2 slaves, and when the size is 5 you can have 3 slaves... ect. See Family Member for more information on family size. Town Hall Bonus When a civilization has been founded, and a slave or man of that civilization is within a 64 block radius of a Town Hall, he gets a defensive bonus. The closer to the town hall he is, the larger the bonus. Its health can be up to doubled, and armor value can be doubled (although it can not become better than diamond). Work Pausing and canceling jobs is described here. Slaves (as well as men) can have various jobs. The job a slave is doing is based on the tool they are holding. To give a slave a tool right click them with that tool. Double right-clicking on a slave or man with a staff will cancel their current job. *'Archer' ::: Given a bow a slave will become an archer. If they have arrows in their inventory they will shoot at their target. If the archer runs out of arrow and he has a sword in the top-left slot of his inventory he will trade his bow for the sword and melee attack his target. *'Builder' ::: Given a hammer a builder can solidify blocks in the Block Layout System for you. He will search for blocks to hammer in a 6x6 area. *'Farmer' ::: Give a slave a hoe and they will become a farmer. The farmer will wander around constrained to the tilled field. He will collect and replant any wheat, carrots, or potatos he finds. * Feller ::: ''Given an axe, a slave will wander around a 16x16 area cutting down trees he finds. Slaves can only reach about 6 blocks above them so they may not be able to fully cut large trees. * Miner ::: Give a slave a pickaxe and they will become a miner. A miner will mine in a spiral pattern and turn when he reaches can no longer mine in a direction. A miner will not intentionally break blocks such as torches or ladders (although they will fall if the wall behind them is mined). The speed at which they mine and what they can mine is affected by the pickaxe they are given. If they have torches in their inventory they will place them periodically. *'Soldier' ::: Given a sword and the slave will become a soldier. A soldier can either be positioned to guard a location or follow you around. If either positioned or following the slave will search for, and attack any enemies within 32 blocks. Unlike dogs they choose their own targets and will not be affected by whom you choose to attack. *'Trader' ::: Given a book the slave will become a trader. Right-click the trader to open the gui and assign the items to buy (top left) and sell (top right) slots. For each group of items equivalent to that in the buy slot, some items will be taken from the sell slot. The number of items taken per transaction is adjusted with the arrows to the right of the sell slot. See Trade Depot for defending your traders. ::: Armor Armour can be given to a slave, or any family member, by putting it in their inventory. The armor found last (reading left to right, top to bottom) will be equipped. GUI A slave's GUI can be accessed by right-clicking on them with any non-tool item. See family members for more details on contents of the GUI. Interactable Items This is a list of all the items you can interact with a slave with and their results. *'Axe:' Become feller *'Book:' Become trader *'Bow:' Become archer *'Hoe:' Become farmer *'Pickaxe:' Become miner *'Staff: '''Toggle follow / cancel job *'Sword: 'Become soldier *'Anything else: '''Open inventory Category:Entity Category:Family Member